


Your Fault

by Paprikat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paprikat/pseuds/Paprikat
Summary: After some time apart, Nick and Judy take a break.“Have you been thinking about this all day?” She turned and reached for his shirt, determined to catch up, but he caught both of her wrists and pushed her backwards, towards the bed. The look he fixed her with was more than a little predatory.“I’ve been thinking about this all week.”





	Your Fault

It had been a hectic week for Judy at the precinct and she was looking forward to coming home to a fox she’d sorely missed. Francine had stayed out an extra week from her paid migration and Wolfard had been out due to a pulled groin muscle of all things. And then Rhinowitz, something something she hadn’t actually paid attention. It had meant that the department had to shuffle everyone around to fill the gaps. For her it had meant a week away from her usual partner and some solo patrols. That might have been alright, except that Nick had been stuck working a night shift, so he was usually shuffling into bed about the time she woke up.

The extra shifts weren’t so bad, ---. The overtime funds would make it worth it. Her normal schedule would resume tomorrow, and Nick was already at home waiting for her. Lucky fox had gotten the day off to re-adjust to daytime shifts. The thought brought a grin to her face and a spring to her step.

It seemed she was as missed, because he was waiting on the other side of the door. Nick’s tail gave a few happy swishes as he used both paws to gesture towards her impatiently.

Judy couldn't hold back a laugh. She knew what he wanted. She dropped her keys in the tray by the door and unbuckled her kevlar vest. As soon as she dropped it to the ground, she reached out.

“Miss me?” 

Any remaining tension evaporated from her as she was enveloped in a warm, foxy hug. She found her place quickly, her face buried in the perfect spot of Nick’s chest to take a deep breath and smell only him. She felt his chin against the top of her head and heard him chuckle.

“So much.”

After a few moments, Judy let her hands slide along Nick’s back, slipping them under his shirt, and worked her fingers into his waistband. His response was immediate, his hug growing tight as he followed her lead to push himself more closely against her.

“So very much.” 

His tone sounded a bit lower as he kissed her suddenly, cupping her face and pulling her onto her toes, tilting her head to give himself the best possible access as he showed her just how much he had needed this.

When Nick finally released her, she stayed in place a few moments longer, stealing a few more small kisses before resting back on her heels, not even trying to hide her grin.

“Bedroom?”

He practically groaned his answer. “God, yes.” His paw stayed on her shoulder as they walked down the hall, not wanting to give up contact.

Judy was barely two feet into the bedroom when she was stopped by that paw on her shoulder, Nick pulling her backwards into him. His breath tickled her ears as he murmured, “I want to show you how much I missed you.”

He stayed perfectly still, save for running his hands down her torso possessively, waiting for her assent, which Judy gave him in a tiny nod. She could practically hear him smile, her breath picking up quickly as she couldn’t help but do the same. 

They’d been intimate for a few months at this point, long enough to have learned one another’s cues, and she’d already had a pretty good idea of exactly the type of mood he was in tonight. If she’d had any doubts, his blunted claws gripping her shirt to pull it up over her head, and the full erection she could feel pressing into her back, left her with the feeling that she’d have to catch up.

“Have you been thinking about this all day?” She turned and reached for his shirt, determined to catch up, but he caught both of her wrists and pushed her backwards, towards the bed. The look he fixed her with was more than a little predatory.

“I’ve been thinking about this all week.”

He advanced on all fours, and Judy felt an involuntary rush of excitement as she was pushed down into the bed. 

He caught her paws again and held them over her head easily with one arm, smirking down at her as her breath caught. She closed her eyes as he began to nip at her neck, tasting her, teasing her. She could feel the barely restrained energy in him. This was a fox that wanted to catch her and devour her, and she loved it. 

In a few moments, she was reduced to a shivering puddle. Then she felt his weight straddling her stomach. There was a moment of confusion when she felt the cloth wrapping around her wrists., By the time she realized what it meant, she was already lashed to the bed frame by one of his old ties. Instinctively, she tried to pull her hands free, and found that there was enough give for her to get her hands down to eye level, and see the knot tied around her wrists.

Nick had moved off her by then, and was kneeling on the edge of the bed. In an amused tone, he said, “I might, at some point in my life, have memorized the entire Junior Woodchucks manual. Sorry, Carrots, you aren’t going anywhere until I’m done.”

Judy gave a genuine yelp of surprise, then, as he grabbed her ankles and dragged her quickly down the bed, leaving her arms stretched taut. He was less gentle now. He made quick work of her pants, and yanked her underwear to her ankles, gazing at her hungrily.

Somehow, she felt more naked when she was restrained. But Nick wasn’t done quite yet. He leaned over her again to grab her assortment of pillows from the head of the bed. Her confusion lasted only a second before he lifted her lower half and started arranging them underneath her.

If she had felt naked before, by the time he was done, she felt entirely exposed. Her body was luridly on display for him. He’d managed to make the arrangement comfortable, ramping her up so that her ass was even with her knees, her toes still touching the bed. Her legs were already spread wide when he moved between them.

“You keep telling me I should be less gentle with you.” Even as he said it, she felt him squeeze her thigh gently in his fingers. The look in his eyes was hungry, but it was still Nick. Not just a fox, but her fox. Hungry - ravenous, even - but still ultimately hers.

For a moment, she squirmed beneath him, testing just how well he had her trapped, breathing hard when she realized he’d been very effective. She gave a small grin, her voice teasing, “I think you’re a little overdressed.”

His only answer was to dip his head to explore his prize.The languid way he moved his tongue against her wasn’t meant to bring her to orgasm, or even to prepare her for him, though it was certainly helping. It was meant to frustrate, to build her up, to tease. Her impatience was one of her faults, and Nick knew exactly how to get her to beg.

She could have tried to roll off of the pillows, if not for her arms snugly tied and his paws holding her legs firmly in place. As it was, she could only try to follow him with her hips. It didn’t last long. Her movements became weaker and weaker, as she exhausted herself in her efforts.

Finally, she said the words he had been waiting for.

“Nick. Nick, please…”

He ignored her for several seconds. Several long seconds of his tongue continuing it’s slow, tortuous pace against her. Then, as her breathing sped up and she began to writhe beneath him, he pulled back suddenly, and she saw him reach for the lube on the bedside table. 

A few moments later, Judy was squirming beneath him once again. She was used to lube, given the size difference between them, but normally Nick would spread it carefully onto himself. This time, he placed the tip of the bottle at her entrance and squeezed it inside, leaving it to sit cold and heavy inside of her as he got undressed with his back pointedly towards her, knowing full well what she wanted to see.

He didn’t make her wait long., When he turned around, his own hunger for her showed in his eyes as he moved to position himself at her entrance.

She was completely open to him. Usually she had at least some control over Nick’s movements. With her heels and legs planted firmly into the bed, she could have pulled back and had some control over how deeply he went inside of her, or moved with him to keep him from thrusting too hard. Like this, she had no such ability.

The second thing became apparent as soon as he began pressing into her.

He wasn’t stopping.

Normally, they had to begin with short, shallow thrusts, gently opening her around his girth. But this…

The generous amount of lube made sense now. He leaned his body weight into her, letting gravity help him invade her. She couldn’t keep from moaning helplessly as he slowly moved deeper, convinced that she could feel every part of his flesh dragging past hers. 

Not for the first time, she thought that she was lucky that at least the top portion of his length tapered.

He’d stop if she asked him to. She knew that without a doubt. All she had to do was say the words. 

She didn’t.

Her mind was an incoherent jumble, desperately trying to focus on breathing, thinking that he had to stop, and that she should say so. But every time she found herself about to open her mouth, all she could think of was begging him to continue.

All she could do was huff and whine and tug at her bonds.

She wanted to break them, to hold him through this, but all she could do was focus on the feeling of him inside of her, moving deeper by the moment.

Finally, she felt him reach her limit, and began to sigh in relief.

And then he kept going. 

She knew he was long, longer than she could comfortably take, but this angle let him easily continue to let his body weight pull him down, deeper than he’d ever been, testing the limits of just how far he could push her to accept him, until she realized with some clarity and some discomfort, that he was fully sheathed inside of her.. 

He held himself there, unmoving, letting her absorb the feeling of his full size stretching her open.

She was impaled on him. Her entire body felt spread and shaped around him. 

He held her there, pressing into the end of her channel, waiting. Then he shifted his hips forward , and she spasmed beneath him. The unexpected movement made her muscles clench tightly around him, far too late to stop it. Her body had only one way to deal with this impossible stretching, which was to try to expel the invader. A useless gesture, but it made the both of them shudder and pause for a moment.

Like before, he waited until she tried to move her hips against him, until she tried to alleviate the uncomfortable and borderline painful pressure., But, as soon as her tiny movements seemed to be paying off, he started moving again. 

“No, no, no no…” This time the words did come out, because he was withdrawing, impossibly slowly.

This was a new kind of torture. She’d gotten used to the fullness, but now he was retreating, and her body seemed to want to cling to him every centimeter of the way. He dragged himself along her sensitive nerve endings, and she felt that he might pull her inside out. But her flesh relented, his exit feeling like it had taken as long as his entrance. When he finally stopped moving, she looked up at him with big, round eyes.

He held himself just inside her, allowing himself a small, self-satisfied grin as he watched her, she knew he was watching her for her little tells, for the signs that she was ready for him to take her the way he wanted to take her.

He watched the mounting frustration in her eyes and body movements as she recovered from accommodating him. Just as she thought she felt her body recover, returning to its original state after he had stretched her so badly, she felt him pressing in once more, and knew it was about to happen all over again. 

“Nick, no… stop… Please Nick, oh ff-” This time the words did come out, as he let his weight pull him into her again. He was taking her again, but not the way she wanted. It went quicker this time, but it was still sloth-like to her, her frustration building as he again pressed against her limits. 

He leaned down to kiss her, and this time, when he pushed that extra bit inward and set her to squirming against him again, it was from affection rather than pure discomfort. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning a little when he pulled away.

He did this a few more times, until the slow and steady rhythm began to have a real effect on her, bringing her close to orgasm despite herself. 

Which is when he decided she had been loosened enough. He paused again, just inside of her entrance, beginning the slow approach as he had the times before - but then thrusting hard, sinking to her core in one quick, fluid motion.

“Ah!” It was an involuntary noise, one that made him quite proud. He had to struggle to not recreate it immediately. He didn’t want her to be too sore the next day, so he settled for pressing himself against her back wall and holding himself there, transfixed by the noise and expressions she made.

He had enough self control to last through one more slow retreat, but then he had to have her.He planted his hands beside her head. Immediately, she turned and began kissing his wrists, but he did not slow. He took up a steady, even pace, then, and it didn’t take long for Judy to tense up, contracting tightly around him with a rush of warmth. In an effort to keep himself from knotting her, after he’d already used her roughly, he began to thrust more shallowly, drawing his length out of her.

That’s when he felt her legs wrapping around him, trying weakly to keep him inside of her. She caught his eyes and whispered. “Please, Nick…”

The last remnants of his self-control broke. He groaned heavily as he pressed his full weight into her, then shattered.

Judy tried to release the breath she had been holding slowly, to accommodate the swelling inside of her. Nick almost crumpled on top of her body, small shudders running through him as he came back to himself. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, lifting his weight off of her. Her eyes met his briefly, but she couldn’t hold his gaze for long. The softball-sized thing inside her demanded too much of her attention.

Nick for his part, actually was left speechless for a short time before he finally managed, “This is your fault.” He panted heavily as he tried to stay as still as possible, letting her adjust. “My plan was to make a mess on you, then make you dinner while you were in the shower.” He made an attempt to calm his breathing. “Are you okay?”

She would have felt butterflies at his tender concern for her, if the swelling inside of her wasn’t so intense.

“Mmmhmm.” Her eyes were mostly closed as she tried, gingerly to make herself feel a little more comfortable. Between her tied hands, and being trapped between him and the pillows, and the particular situation going on that was leaving her legs feeling like jelly, it was an impossible task. 

“Ah. I couldn’t - mm - let you have it all your way.”

She couldn’t keep a bit of discomfort from creeping into her voice. As her arousal faded, the throbbing feeling of being stretched fuller than her body was designed for was growing more intense. It wasn’t just the knot. He was big for her to start with. Being filled with his seed only added to the pressure inside her. A fox would have been designed to hold it comfortably, but as a rabbit, she was impossibly impaled. She wasn’t made to hold his knot, but she knew that it would be an even worse idea to try to pull it out.

Still, she felt some pride at having taken it, at giving her lover something that his body craved.

“Ah, ah, ah, shh, shh. Breathe, Carrots.” Nick was worrying about her now, his momentary loss of control giving way to soft whispers and a gentle nudge of his snout against her cheek. She was surprised, not for the first time, at just how nimble his hands were, working the ties around her wrists loose nearly effortlessly. 

As soon as her hands were free, she gripped him tightly, pulling him down so she could nuzzle her face directly into his neck, breathing in the scent of him.

“You know you’re going to be sore tomorrow, Carrots.” 

“Mmm.. Yeah.” Her voice was muffled through the fur of his neck. “It’s worth it.”

“We’ve got a lot of time to kill, though.” His tone was amused. “It’s been a long week of abstinence. This probably is going to stick around for a while.”

She groaned. 

He gave her some time to adjust, distracting her with sweet kisses along her ears, before shifting his hips against hers and beginning a gentle rocking motion. At first Judy made noises of distress, especially when he moved against the pressure at her opening, but settled down again when, gradually, it started to feel better. Still incredibly tender, but better all the same.

She was still shocked when she felt the orgasm creeping up on her.. Pushed to her limits, her nerve endings were on fire as the wave approached, and instead of cresting and rolling away, the mixed signals held her aloft exquisitely, right on the edge. It felt like forever before she came down, trembling into Nick’s arms as he continued to stroke and soothe her.

It took another three times before he was finally able to tug himself free, and a good hour before he was able to help her walk on wobbly legs to the shower. Later, she happily allowed him to carry her back to bed, where he made true to his word and delivered her with a dinner of the finest crackers, cheese and juice boxes money could buy.

 

To say she was sore, the next day, like she’d spent a day at the gym was an understatement. It was more like she’d run a marathon. Her nether regions felt swollen and sore, and she could have sworn it was throbbing in the same rhythm her fox had taken her the night before. It left her constantly shifting and trying to find a more comfortable spot, clutching a mineral water bottle in a desperate attempt to stay hydrated.

She felt a bit bleary and hungover in general, but was pretty sure she was getting away with acting normal - if walking with a slightly wider stance than usual - until she got to the bullpen. Nick was watching her with a massive, shit-eating grin,smugness practically dripping off of him. Several other officers kept stealing glances as well.

She took about three seconds to process this. Then her water bottle was sailing at his head, and she was turning, attempting to stalk off with dignity intact, an action somewhat hindered by the fact that she couldn’t manage much more than a quick waddle.

Nick just laughed as he caught the bottle and muttered, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yo, I used to have another account here, but I couldn't remember the pass. Please enjoy my attempt at smut. There will likely be more where this came from. :)


End file.
